Collision avoidance systems presently in use are expensive, sophisticated, complex and often require interaction with other systems to be effective. Even the very sophisticated electronic systems available today have not been completely successful in avoiding midair collisions of aircraft, particularly with small aircraft. Most midair accidents in recent history could have been avoided if there had been some device or system on board either aircraft to alert the pilot of the near proximity of the other aircraft. Sophisticated systems utilize radar or radio signals that can activate similarly equipped aircraft. However, these devices are active in nature, meaning that they must transmit and receive certain signals in order to provide a warning. Thus, to be effective all aircraft must be equipped with the same system for the overall system to function effectively. Further, owners of small aircraft cannot afford the thousands of dollars to install this equipment in a relatively inexpensive aircraft which may cost less than the collision avoidance system. Taking into consideration both the high cost and the inconsistent reliability a different approach to aviation collision avoidance and proximity warning systems is needed.
It is therefore one object of the present invention t provide a proximity detection and warning system which is low in cost but reliable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a proximity detection and warning system that operates independent of dedicated systems in other aircraft.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a proximity detector and warning system which is sensitive to a characteristic nearly all aircraft have which will provide a warning when such an aircraft is within a predetermined distance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a proximity detection and warning system which is sensitive to pulsed light sources within the envelope of the detection system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a proximity warning and detection system tuned to the frequency of pulsed light emitted from an object while rejecting all other sources of light.